Michael (Supernatural)
Michael is an antagonist appearing in the CW television series Supernatural, serving as the secondary antagonist in the show's fifth season. Once again, Michael appears at Season 13, but this time, he comes from an alternate universe who seeks to conquer the main universe. However, the alternate version is more chaotic and ruthless, even controversially more powerful than the original Michael claimed by Lucifer and eventually he appears as the main antagonist in Season 13. Michael is the first, and the most powerful, of the four Archangels, the older brother of Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. He is portrayed by Matthew Cohen and later Jake Abel, because of his ability to possess people. In season 13, his alternate self is portrayed by Christian Keyes and later Jensen Ackles while possessing Dean Winchester. Biography Before God created the Leviathans, the first beasts, he created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest brother of the other Archangels: Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him. He also mentioned that, while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. Before life and even the Earth itself existed, Michael and the other Archangels aided their Father in His war against The Darkness and eventually won by sealing the primordial menace away. Sometime later, God commanded all of the angels to bow before His newest creation, humans, asking them to love them more than Himself. Though Michael obediently did so, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that humans are flawed and murderous beings. Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but Michael refused to listen and therefore, under his Father's orders, cast Lucifer out of Heaven. At some point, God left Heaven and Michael assumed command of the angels, running Heaven and Earth (and possibly the entire universe) for millennia. When demons began making plans to free Lucifer and start the Apocalypse, Michael decided to allow the 66 Seals binding Lucifer to be broken. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zachariah, wanted the Apocalypse to occur so that he and Lucifer could battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about Paradise on Earth. Lesser angels, like Castiel, were not privy to the plan and were deployed to make it look as though Heaven was fighting the Devil's release; however, those angels that did learn of their plans (again, like Castiel) were either forced to cooperate with their plans or were cast out of Heaven. Season 5 In the season premiere "Sympathy for the Devil", Dean Winchester, one of the show's main characters, is revealed by Zachariah to be Michael's chosen human vessel for the war against Lucifer and his demons. Dean was shocked and adamantly rejects his destiny and responsibility as Michael's vessel, and spends the majority of the season fighting to avoid saying "yes" to Michael (as Michael cannot possess Dean until he gives his consent) and find a less devastating solution to stopping Lucifer than Michael and Lucifer's apocalyptic battle. In "The End", in an alternate future that Zachariah sends Dean to, Dean encounters another version of himself who implores Dean to say "yes" as by the time he was ready the angels and presumably Michael left Earth. Lucifer (who is possessing Dean's brother Sam Winchester), asserts his claim that he was cast down by God for loving Him more than anything, Lucifer states that God had Michael cast him (Lucifer) into Hell for his rebellion. Despite seeing the horrific future, Dean still said no and instead reunited with Sam. In "Abandon All Hope...," Lucifer reveals to Sam that he and Michael were once very close, and that he (Lucifer) looked up to his older brother. The fallen Archangel goes on to explain that when he turned to Michael and begged him to stand by him in rebelling against their Father. Michael refused, called him a "freak" and a "monster," and beat him down, pointing out a comparison between himself (Lucifer) and Sam. During "Changing Channels", it is revealed by Gabriel that Dean and Sam are the true vessels as their relationships mirrors that of Michael and Lucifer. Dean is Michael's vessel as he is loyal to an absent father while Sam is rebellious like Lucifer. In "The Song Remains the Same", in the year 1978, Michael appears to Dean and Sam's father John Winchester, and persuades John to allow him to possess him in order to save John's wife Mary from Anna Milton, who has traveled back through time to kill John and Mary so that Sam won't exist and, consequently, Lucifer can't use Sam as a vessel in the present time. John consents and Michael possesses him. Michael then confronts Anna as she's about to kill Mary, she recognizes him and he kills Anna by touching his sister and reducing her body to ash. After sending an apologetic Uriel away with a snap of his fingers, Michael knocks Mary Winchester out with a touch after assuring her John is fine. Michael then turns his attention to Dean who realizes who he is as Michael remarks on their long needed talk as Dean demands for him to heal Sam as Michael promises too after they converse. Dean asked Michael how he could possess John if he was his true vessel and he explains to the hunter about the Winchester bloodline being comprised of vessels for Michael to use (due to being descended from Cain and Abel), and how Dean can't resist what God had ordained long ago (revealing that he doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself). Michael also explains he truthfully doesn't want to kill Lucifer and still loves his little brother, but maintains that he is going to kill Lucifer because it's what God ordered and "it is right." Michael assures Dean that he won't leave him a drooling mess after being done using him. He then heals and resurrects Sam (who had earlier been mortally wounded by Anna) before sending him back to 2010. Before sending Dean back to the present, Michael promises to heal John and Mary as well as erase their memories of the event and tells him he'll see him soon. In "Point of No Return", Michael (without taking a human vessel) appears to Zachariah in a bar on Earth, causing a massive earthquake and burning out the eyes of other patrons due to the intensity of his true angelic form. He gives Zachariah (who had previously failed to get Dean's consent for Michael to inhabit his body) a second chance and gives his brother back his position. Later, the angels resurrect Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half-brother who was killed by a pair of ghouls in the previous season, so Michael can use him as a vessel instead of Dean; however, this turns out to be a ruse by Zachariah to lure Dean to him. Later on, after Dean, accompanied by Sam, comes to rescue Adam from the "green room" he's being held in, Zachariah tortures Sam and Adam until Dean finally says "yes" to Michael, at which point Zachariah summons Michael. As Michael descends from Heaven, causing the room to shake, Dean kills Zachariah and he and Sam try to escape with Adam; unfortunately, Adam gets trapped in the green room as Michael finally arrives. When Dean manages to get back inside the green room, Michael and Adam are both gone. In "Two Minutes to Midnight," Castiel confirms to Sam that Michael has taken Adam as an alternative vessel. In the following episode, the season finale "Swan Song," Lucifer (possessing his chosen vessel Sam) is confronted by Michael in Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas. The two Archangels greet each other civilly, but when Lucifer asks Michael to walk away, Michael considers it but refuses. The two then argue, and Michael asserts that Lucifer is responsible for causing God to leave Heaven in the first place and remains adamant that he is going to obey God's orders and kill Lucifer. He also calls his little brother out on his habit of never taking responsibility for his actions and blaming everything on other people. Michael and Lucifer prepare to fight, only to be interrupted by Dean riding up in the Impala. Dean apologizes to Adam, but Michael informs him "Adam isn't home right now" and angrily says Dean is no longer part of the story. Castiel then appears with Bobby, calling his older brother "assbutt," and hurls a Molotov cocktail of holy fire at Michael for his manipulations of the angels. Once hit, Michael screams in pain and is temporarily banished from the scene. Moments later, Michael returns, fully recovered, as Sam (who has regained control of his body from Lucifer) opens a portal to Lucifer's cage in Hell. Michael insists to Sam that he has to fight his brother as that is his destiny, but Sam prepares to jump into the portal and re-imprison Lucifer anyway. Michael charges forward to try and stop Sam, and gets pulled through the portal into the cage with him. The portal closes behind them seconds later, leaving Michael, Sam, Adam, and Lucifer locked away in the cage, and the Apocalypse successfully derailed. Castiel (who was killed by Lucifer) returns and promoted by God as Seraphim heals Dean and resurrects Bobby. Season 6 As of the end of the previous season, Michael and Lucifer remain trapped in Lucifer's cage. In "Caged Heat", Castiel, while trying to explaining the risks of restoring Sam's soul (which had been left in the cage with the two Archangels) to his body, tells Dean that Michael and Lucifer most likely have taken their anger out on Sam's soul, and that the experience of that could leave Sam a vegetable. In "Appointment in Samarra," while talking with Sam, Balthazar mentions that Michael and Lucifer are "hate-banging" Sam's soul in the cage. However, Sam only remembered Lucifer torturing him after he was restored, suggesting Michael may not have taken his anger out on his soul after all. Season 11 In the season premiere "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire", Michael and Lucifer are mentioned by one of Crowley's demons as screaming loud enough in Lucifer's Cage for all of Hell to hear after the Darkness' release. While in Lucifer's cage, Lucifer reveals to Sam that being in the cage has caused Michael to go insane and that he would spend most of his time in a corner singing slow tunes and touching himself. Because of this, God who returned stated Michael couldn't help the Winchesters fight the Darkness in his present state. Season 13 In The Rising Son, an alternate reality version of Michael is introduced. With the Apocalypse having gone forward, Michael emerged as victor, having killed Lucifer at some point in the past over Abilene, Kansas. Having conquered the Earth, Michael has not brought paradise to the world, but continued to fight various battles and wars against humans and demons, ravaging the planet and turning it into a post-Apocalyptic wasteland. Michael then shows up in front of Lucifer and Mary Winchester from the main reality after Lucifer effortlessly kills a group of angels who try to smite him and do not believe he is Lucifer. He correctly identifies him as Lucifer as the latter realizes who he is and is shocked by it. Michael questioned how it was possible for him to be Lucifer before he is told that he and Mary are from another reality. Lucifer tells him he doesn't resemble his Michael who was a drooling mess when he left him before Michael tells them of his Lucifer’s fate, with the intent to do so again. Amused, Lucifer attacks Michael but he proves to be no match for Michael. Michael decides to spare Lucifer for an unspecified purpose, saying he "needs him". During War of the Worlds, Michael imprisons Lucifer and Mary after discovering his theory about alternate realities was true, he reads through his mind to look upon the latter's world. Seeing a chance at a better world, Michael tells Lucifer of his intentions to invade it and has Kevin Tran make a portal to enter the world. Kevin states the spell he's creating needs the essence of an archangel. Not wanting to waste his grace on it, Michael steals some of Lucifer's grace but leaves enough for future use. Kevin then does the spell, which is successful in opening a rift but Lucifer uses it as a chance to break free and jumps through it, returning to his world. Michael angrily tells an excited Kevin to fix this problem as he expresses fury at Lucifer's escape. Following Lucifer's escape to the main reality, he rescues Castiel from hostile angels and warns him of the threat Michael poses, something he feels warrants them working together despite their past differences. After Asmodeus imprisons the two, he becomes aware of the threat from this Michael from Lucifer, stating if it was true he needed Jack to help him out. In Various & Sundry Villains, Lucifer later mentions him again and tells a skeptical Castiel that this Michael is like their world's as once he settles on something he does it. Castiel then asks how long they have until he arrives which Lucifer was correct as the latter states not long enough. In Devil's Bargain, after escaping Asmodeus and being betrayed by Lucifer, Castiel informs Sam and Dean about Michael coming to their world to conquer it, which shocks them. He confirms Lucifer's claims by mentioning Lucifer's stolen grace and his fear of Michael. This threat causes Sam and Dean to get Donatello so he can read an angel tablet to create a rift to get Jack and Mary away from Michael before he harms them. While disguising himself as Castiel, Asmodeus spoke to Donatello who he inquired about the Winchester's activities. He got a little information about Michael of the Alternate Reality and learned Jack was there as well. Ketch also mentioned Michael being a threat and offered to be a double-agent to report Asmodeus' actions. Asmodeus later noted he would be facing two problems which is Lucifer and the Winchesters potentially opening a rift that could let Michael enter their world which he can't allow as he already has problems with Lucifer. Having a contingency plan for his impending arrival, Asmodeus reveals he has an archangel blade and Gabriel in his possession. In his lair, Michael had taken Jack hostage and his subordinate Zachariah tried to manipulate the Nephilim to open a rift but the boy saw through it and awoke. Michael then confronted Jack who was shocked to meet him before Michael flung him away and doing the same to Zachariah as he protested stating they'll do things his way. Michael then overpowered Jack and dragged him to Mary Winchester's cell. According to her, Michael was going to kill her in front of jack to get him to comply with his demands. However, Jack and Mary located a spot in the fortress that wasn't warded and used Jack's powers to escape. Angered at their escape, Michael dispatches Zachariah to find them and kill Mary in front of Jack but warned him not to fail him. In the end, Jack killed Zachariah and his forces and decided to kill Michael to free the Apocalypse World of his rule. It was mentioned Bring em' Back Alive that Jack has formed a resistance of humans against the angels. Gabriel who killed Asmodeus is made aware of this Michael by Sam and Castiel but wants no part in the conflict. During Funeralia, Castiel returned to Heaven where he informs the remaining angels of this Michael and describes him as worse than their version. The angels were surprised by this and with so few of them, decide to help Castiel if he locates Gabriel to save Heaven. In Exodus, Michael is mentioned several times by Jack, Mary and Lucifer. After the Winchesters, Gabriel, and Lucifer evacuated several humans to the prime world through the rift, Michael personally made his appearance by killing many humans in his arrival. The Winchesters and Gabriel were stunned to finally meet him face to face, as he casually greeted their scared reactions. Michael was attacked by Lucifer who wanted to repay him for his previous humiliation and defeat while Michael taunted him and Lucifer was knocked aside as Michael advanced to the rift. He noticed Gabriel who he was surprised to see as the latter engaged him and put a good fight before Michael stabbed him, killing him. Unfortunately, this distracted him long enough for the Winchesters too quickly flee through the rift with Sam leaving behind the injured Lucifer, Michael tried to reach the rift but it closed on him. Left alone in Apocalypse World with Lucifer, the latter told Michael of the ingredients of the spell to open another rift. Michael was skeptical of Lucifer's intentions but the latter was willing to help him on the condition that he'd get his son while Michael stated he gets the world and asked if they were agreed. In Let the Good Times Roll, Michael made it to the Prime Earth and meets the Winchesters and Castiel at a gas station. His appearance shocks the brothers while Castiel is stunned to finally meet him before trying to attack him after remembering Gabriel's death but Sam stops him as Michael provokes him. Dean holds him at bay with holy fire as they retreat to the bunker. Michael soon made his way there and knocked Castiel out, flung Sam away, and strangled Dean as he reveals his deal to get there. Michael voices his intentions to start over on a new world as he nearly kills Dean as his first victim. However, Sam prayed to Jack for help and Michael is overwhelmed and damaged by the Nephilim who nearly acts on his promise to kill him. Michael then notices Lucifer and reminds him of their deal, which the Winchesters and Castiel use to expose him to Jack. After Lucifer absorbs most of Jack's grace and becomes super-charged, he admits defeatedly that Lucifer won and the universe will end. He teams up with Dean, who agrees to be his vessel for one ride, and they both fight Lucifer, with Dean being in control of his body. However, Lucifer defeats Dean due to being much more experienced in fighting than him and tries to smite him but Dean repels the attack and kills him with Michael's blade after Sam tosses it to him. After their victory, Michael goes back on his word and takes full control of Dean before he disappears. Michael later walks on the streets after a change of clothes, smiling as he prepares his reign of terror on a new Earth. Powers and Abilities Prime Version *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': As the oldest Archangel and the first angel in general that God ever created, Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the most powerful celestial being that God created. He made Anna burn from the inside out to death and sent Uriel back to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. By placing two fingers on Sam's forehead, Michael brought him back to life while also, at the same time, heal his wounds and sent him back to the future all at once. It was also suggested that if Michael got his chance to battle Lucifer, their fight alone would destroy a large portion of Earth. He was also capable of creating a weapon called the Lance of Michael that can kill demons and angels, including Archangels, as evidenced with Lucifer. The only beings more powerful than Michael are God, Death, and the Darkness. **'White Light': Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. **'Angelic Possession': Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain and Abel. Dean Winchester is his true vessel. **'Telepathy': Michael is able to read the thoughts of humans. **'Empathy': Michael is able to read the emotions of humans. **'Regeneration': If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his vessel Adam was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. **'Apporting': Michael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with the angel Uriel. **'Supernatural Strength': Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immense. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as the demon who was possessing Bobby at the time called Michael the "toughest son of a bitch they got." **'Superhuman Stamina': As an Archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. **'Weather Manipulation': Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. Upon arriving on Earth to John Winchester, he caused sudden severe winds. **'Chronokinesis': Michael has complete control over time. He sent Sam and Dean from the past to the present with ease. **'Telekinesis': Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. **'Healing': Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. **'Resurrection': Michael can resurrect humans with ease. **'Mental Manipulation': Michael can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. **'Sedation': Just like an average angel, Michael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. **'Teleportation': Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. **'Pyrokinesis': Michael can generate and manipulate fire. When he used this ability to kill Anna, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash. **'Thermokinesis': He made the door knob to the beautiful room extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam. **'Precognition': Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. **'Supernatural Perception': Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. **'Terrakinesis': Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the universe itself. *'Immortality': As the eldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billion years old. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. **'Invulnerability': Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. **'Immunity': Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; but unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. Alternate Reality Version *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': As the oldest Archangel and the first angel in general of his universe, the Alternate Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the most powerful celestial being that God created. According to the Kevin Tran, Alternate Michael is basically the closest thing to a God in Apocalypse World. The thought of his invasion made Asmodeus show fear despite having gained considerable power from Gabriel's Grace, to make plans in procuring a Nephilim to have a chance against him. His impending invasion also caused another Archangel Gabriel to not want to fight him initially and Michael later easily beat and killed him. According to Lucifer, this version of Michael is even much more stronger than the original but its unknown if that is true or an exaggeration by Lucifer but he is at least equal to the original Michael. After taking Dean as a vessel, Michael has become even more powerful since he has his true vessel. **'Angelic Possession': Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission. Michael was able to take control of an unnamed man to fight Lucifer in the Apocalypse. Later on, he took full control of his true vessel Dean Winchester. **'Telepathy': Michael was able to read many of Lucifer's memories regarding his reality. **'Regeneration': If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. **'Apporting': Michael is capable of this feat like most angels. **'Supernatural Strength': Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immense. The Alternate Michael was even able to overpower the extremely powerful Nephilim Jack, with no effort though Jack was weakened from the warding of Michael's fortress. He also proved capable of easily overpowering fellow Archangels Lucifer and Gabriel. During his attack on the bunker, he tossed aside the Seraphim Castiel and the Winchesters with no effort. He was also able to lift a grown man with a single hand. **'Superhuman Stamina': As an Archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. **'Healing': Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. He was able to heal Lucifer's wounds after extracting his grace. **'Teleportation': Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. He displayed this power when he teleported away after killing Lucifer. **'Supernatural Perception': Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. He was able to tell main universe Lucifer was who he said was by stating he could feel it and was able to identify Gabriel by looking at him. **'Terrakinesis': Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. When he confronted Lucifer, his presence resembled a crashing meteor and caused a crater. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the universe itself. *'Immortality': As the eldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billion years old. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. **'Invulnerability': Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. **'Master Hand To Hand Combatant': Michael is an extremely skillful fighter, as he was able to easily block most of Lucifer blows and beat him to submission in seconds. **'Astral Projection': Michael was able to display his wings. **'Master Swordsman': Michael proved himself deadly with a blade as he was able to hold his own against Gabriel and soon killed him. Quotes Gallery 5x22_MichaelAdamMain.jpg|Michael possessing Adam Milligan. MichaelPainting.jpg|Painting of Michael. MichaelKillsAnna.jpg|Michael kills Anna. SPN_0059.jpg|Michael talks to Zachariah. Michael_and_Lucifer.jpg|Michael confronting Lucifer. ghjlg.png Trivia *The ending of season 5, with Michael, Lucifer, Sam and Adam fall into Lucifer's Cage, is rather like the ending of Rapture Palooza, where the Beast and God fall into the pool and are electrocuted. Bringing down both forces of good and evil is a theme in both Supernatural and Rapture Palooza. *When Zachariah shows Dean a painting of Michael, he is shown in the Catholic style of a blond man in Roman armor, however Michael (and all angels) look incredibly different to this in the show. Angels are said to be the height of tower blocks with three faces, one of which is human and the others animals. This is one reason they possess people to walk the Earth because their true forms are unbearable to humans. Category:Contradictory Category:Tyrants Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Cataclysm Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Elementals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Necessary Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Related to Hero Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Successful Category:Barbarian Category:On & Off Category:Adaptational Villainy